My Twin: Meeting You
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: What if Mikan had a twin brother that looked a lot like her, but didn't go out much... What if people thought she was lying and beat her up for lying as a model on the magazine... What if Mikan had an old band... What if Personna, Youichi and Tsuabasa were there brothers. Would she still end up with Natsume or will she have to marry her twin as vampire law states. NxMxOC
1. Chapter 1

**My Twin: Meeting you**

CH: 1

Mikans POV:

"YOU'RE A LIAR SAKURA YOU NEVER HAD A TWIN NOR WILL YOU EVER HAVE ONE!" Luna then slapped kicked and punched me she stared at me with her dull blue eyes 'If no one else was here I would've bitten her by now' "Even if you are a model we all know this picture of you and your TWIN just a camera trick"

The girls behind her giggled, she then threw the magazine at me and spat in my face. It was morning, but the sunlight didn't affect me anything people say or myths we only die from old age or combat with other beasts and vampires.

They left me and I was left there cowering in the corner. Later I stood up and dusted my clothes, all my wounds healed… Well I was a vampire. I walked back slowly to my house (**AN: *cough cough*MANSION*cough cough***) and as soon as the gates opened I heard "Hajemeshite, Sakura-sama" I smiled and nodded to them and they left me.

I walked to my room, and then I heard "MIKAN!" I saw my twin Miko standing there with his arms out, I smiled and ran to him. Miko looks just like me thus people think my pictures with him are fake, but he has a different personality to me. And unlike me he has to stay at home since he can't stand being around humans, he can't control his hunger for blood.

He was hugging me until he whispered into my ear "I'm hungry…" I sighed and bent my neck to the side. His fangs came out and he slowly put them into my neck, it wasn't painful unlike the first time. Once he was done he looked at me "Someone hurt you! Mikan… We have to move to Gakuen Alice… It's safer for me and mostly you… You keep getting hurt because of those humans… Because of me!"

I looked at him and hugged him more "Fine, the good thing is we'll see Youichi, Tsubasa-nii and Rei-nii" He looked at me and then he scrunched his nose "I don't want anyone to steal my sister!" I giggled and reassured him "Remember were twins and twins can only marry each other… Plus were the only twins in this generation… Well that is vampires!"

Miko smiled and dragged me to bed, don't get the wrong idea were already engaged to each other so there was no point in waiting. I fell asleep in his arms knowing tomorrow I didn't have to deal with Luna anymore.

_The next day…_

I woke up to Miko gaze and he smiled at me I smiled back, he pulled me out of the bed and entwined his fingers with mine. I looked at him and told him to go to his room to brush his fangs and change his clothes, he smirked and suddenly said "Why, I want to see how beautiful my betrothed is without clothing!" I blushed and pushed him out my room.

I grabbed my towel and ran into my bathroom. I took off my current clothing and soaked in the tub for at least an hour. I then got out and wrapped myself with my towel and brushed my fangs. I went into my room and got changed, dried my hair, brushed my hair then tied it into a high ponytail and I didn't forget my earring I wore when me, Miko, Hotaru and Nat-chan were in a band in 5th grade. I went out of my room and saw Miko leaning on the wall waiting for me, he looked at me and said "Your eyes are still the same… Oh yeah your highlights change, I keep forgetting!" I sighed. I'm unique, because unlike some vampires my eye colour doesn't change the streaks in my hair change, like I said I'm unique.

I sighed and dragged him to mom and dad's room to talk to about transferring school, when were outside their room I heard him sigh and I turned around. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I looked in his eyes… Great they were green that meant lust. I sighed and I felt his fangs sink into my neck I started to moan in pleasure and he stopped he put me down and asked "So did you have breakfast?" I smiled and took his wrist and sunk my fangs into his veins.

Once I was done he pulled my head towards his and we kissed a lustful yet passionate kiss. We were then interrupted by our parents, they asked us what we wanted and I told them "Can we transfer to Gakuen Alice I'm sick of people saying I'm lying about Miko!" My mom looked at me then Miko and then to dad.

He sighed and then said "Okay, but Mikan you have to go first okay?" I nodded and walked to the living room with Miko following behind me. He then came up to me and blew into my ear "You know oji-chan is coming here today and she has a message!" I lit up and hugged him. He chuckled and soon we heard a doorbell, I ran up to the door and saw Uncle Kazumi smiling and holding a big paper bag.

He looked at me and asked "Well are you going to let me in or do I have to beg?" I smirked and said "Well now you brought that up mayb-" He looked at me and said "I was joking Mikan!" I chuckled and let him in.

I heard Miko growl he didn't like visitors, but for me he didn't mind plus it was uncle so he didn't mind. We all sat down on the coach and Uncle started "Mikan, Miko I got you gifts from your siblings and Hotaru in Gakuen Alice" I then realised Hotaru was in Gakuen Alice and then I brought up our transfer "Hey uncle you are the High school Principle right?" He nods and I continue "Then can you let me and Miko transfers there in let's say in about a weeks' time?" He smiled and nodded but then added "As long as your parents know about this"

Miko and I nodded, I then told him I was the one going to Gakuen Alice first and he replied with another nod, I took the gifts and we thanked him and he left. We looked inside the bag and gifts labelled for Miko and I, I took the ones for me there were at least 4. I opened the one from You-chan and it was a cute bear key chain. Rei-nii's one was a bat medallion with crimson crystals as eyes. Tsubasa-nii gave me underwear seriously nii-san still perverted I see then Miko looked at me and said "Maybe you could wear that for me sometime?"So I hit him. Then Hotaru's was a BFF bracelet I smiled and shed a tear. Miko looked at me and he forcefully told me to look at his gifts.

He had a bat key-chain probably from You-chan, a bat medallion like mine, but orange crystals. But the gift he got from Tsubasa-nii surprised me the most CONDOMS! I shrieked and Miko smirked. The last gift was from Miko's childhood friend and Hotaru's cousin Natsume it was 2 different coloured bands saying BLOOD SUCK3R. He smiled at me and said "It's the band we were in!" I giggled and remembered that was the day I got my earring.

We smiled remembering it like it was yesterday, Miko handed me one that was peach and he wore the orange one. I smiled and he pulled me into a huge bear hug, I wriggled myself out and told him I needed to pack and that he needed to pack too. I went into my room and saw the picture of all four of us under our favourite Sakura tree. I smiled, those were the good times… Before they left for Gakuen Alice.

**AN: New STORY THIS TIME VAMPIRE STYLE XD~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Twin: Meeting you**

CH: 2

Miko's POV:

I and Mikan had 1 more day 'til we went to Gakuen Alice and met the rest of our former group and our so-called-brothers. I already packed o the day we arranged to go and well Mikan was _supposed _to be finished like me on that day, but she kept on fussing on what to bring.

I walked into her room and she was in her 'emo-corner' with her head between her knees, I ran to her side and she looked anorexic, she gets thin easily so needs blood more than I do. I grabbed her head and put it near my neck. And a couple pants later her fangs sank in, and she drank quite a lot, but anything for my beloved twin sister. I brought her up and realised she was finally done packing. I sighed and I opened the door I told her she had to eat something, we still eat food not just blood, she smiled and nodded.

We walked out her room, down the stairs hand-in-hand. She ran to our head chef Hiroto and he smiled at her not one of those lust like **most** of our servants give Mikan, it was those warm hearted smile. Hiroto was an old vampire man in his late 70's he loved me and Mikan like we were his own he _was_ our old babysitter. I smiled at him when Mikan hugged him, he looked at us and said "We will miss you around her ya know Mimi…Even you Mi-kun" Mikan pulled me into the hug and I gave in.

He let go of us and looked at us with those big, grey, teary saucers of his "I –sniff- raised –sniff- you –sniff- well!" and he started to cry. Mikan pushed herself into my chest and told Hiroto-san "You shouldn't –sniff- cry in –sniff- front of –sniff- me like –sniff- that you –sniff- know I –sniff- hate saying –sniff- goodbyes!" She started crying like Hiroto-san and I pushed her to him. I sighed "Stop crying baka's … Mikan your 15 years old yeesh, plus didn't Hotaru say you look 45% uglier when you cry! While you Hiroto-san you should man up isn't that what you told me!"

The 2 idiots soon stopped crying and turned to me smiling like psychotic maniacs. I smiled awkwardly and knew what they were thinking I instantly run like my life- no screw that my life WAS ON THE LINE! I ran to my room and _tried_ to close it, but 2 against 1, no way that was ever going to be fair so they broke my door down and I fell to the floor. Mikan grabbed me and pulled me up face to face "Why did you run you didn't even know what I was going to do!"

And after a few minutes of staring intently at my other twins eyes she leant in and kissed me passionately. We soon broke apart gasping for air, and Hiroto-san was smiling and then he spoke "Well I'll make you two lovers a minute or two and plus lunch is in an hour so I'll call you two when to come down!" He chuckled and walked out the room.

I looked at Mikan and licked my lips she giggled and then asked "What should we do now?" I yawned and replied "How about a nap after all that running I'm poofed out!" She nodded and jumped onto my bed. I looked at her with a questioning look and she sighed "You going to sleep or not?" I chuckled and walked towards my bed; I lied down and turned to face her. I put my hands on her waist and she put her hands on my neck and she snuggled onto my chest.

An hour past and I heard Hiroto-san calling me and Mikan down for lunch. I lightly shook Mikan and she stirred around and looked at me "Hey… Let's go then!" I smiled and helped her up. We walked down the stairs and saw our parents already sitting there at their usual seats. Mikan and I sat together and ate our lunch, today were chicken fillets; egg salad and mash potatoes.

After our silent lunch we decided to watch some Television, Mikan ran to the remote and turned on the TV to E4, The Big Bang Theory was on. Mikan loved that show so did I, but I didn't need to learn the theme tune of the show even if Mikan did. She sang along with the TV and jumped up at the last word "BANG!" and then she started to giggle and fell onto my lap, after at least 2 episodes of TBBT Mikan started to walk upstairs to her room.

I followed her and she sat down at her study desk, she turned on her laptop and went onto Facebook. I sighed and walked back into my room to get my laptop, I came back and Mikan was talking to a… Ko-Kokoro Yome? I then realised it was Koko a friend of mine and Natsume from pre-school. Mikan looked at me and said "Hey Miko its Nat-kun he's using his friends account he says he needs to chat with you… I'll tell him to talk to you on your account; I'm talking to Hotaru here"

I nodded and logged on:

**|Miko Sai Azumi Yukihara has logged on|**

**|Natsume Hyuuga is online|**

**_Miko Sai Azumi Yukihara:_**

**Hey Natsume u wanted to talk?**

**_Natsume I. Hyuuga:_**

**Yh… I heard from the HSP your coming here?**

**_Miko Sai Azumi Yukihara:_**

**Yeah… But I'm coming after Mikan, can you look after her please…**

**_Natsume I. Hyuuga:_**

**Okay, describe her she might've changed… Does she still have the highlights in her hair?**

**_Miko Sai Azumi Yukihara:_**

**Yeah… Thnx man see ya then! Oh wait what were the bandz about?**

**_Natsume I. Hyuuga:_**

**Yeah… No probs and you know the bandz I sent ya it means were starting the band again… But you need to audition again & were adding 2 more people… Oh and can't wait to see you guys again..**

**_Miko Sai Azumi Yukihara:_**

**K! I'll tell Mikan the good news and see ya then… Be careful of ya fan girls!**

**|Miko Sai Azumi Yukihara has signed out|**

I looked at Mikan and she turned around and screamed "THE BANDS COMING BACK TOGETHER!" She leapt out of her chair and into my arms. She looked at me and said "Hotaru told me!" I the n realised Hotaru was part of the band and then face palmed me. I turned to the clock and it said 4:34 and asked Mikan if she wanted to watch a movie. She smiled and suggested 'Monsters University' I smiled at her childish request and we went to our movie room.

That room used to be Rei-nii but he moved out since he was already 29 and responsible enough to look after himself. We made ourselves some popcorn and sat down on the biggest bean bag there was Mikan sat on my lap and snuggled herself onto my chest. We played the movie and laughed at the funny parts.

When the movie ended it was 6:17 Mikan stood up and dragged me to the dining room whining that she was hungry. We arrived just in time they were serving dinner; we walked to our spots and sat down. Mikan ate at least 4 plate full's, while I ate 5.

As soon as we were done Mikan ran outside to our garden she was sitting on a sakura tree, no our sakura tree. I walked to her and climbed up to sit by her, the wind was blowing her hair and she looked at me "Miko I can't wait 'til we see Hota-chan, Nat-kun, You-chan, Rei-nii and Tsubasa-nii!" And with that statement she hugged me. I blushed and patted her head "Me too!" and I hugged her back.

We were talking about our future and what we thought would happen in Gakuen Alice that we didn't notice it was 9:06 and we, I mean Mikan had to get up at 7 to get dressed. I looked at my watch and told her to sleep she nodded and jumped off the tree with me following her. We reached her room and she opened the door, she dragged me to bed as she got into her PJ's and brushed her fangs. I sighed and asked her if I could change and she pushed me into her bathroom.

I grabbed my spare toothbrush I kept in her room if I slept her and brushed my fangs I took my t-shirt off and walked into the room. Mikan was already lying in the bed; I went under the covers and tickled her. She giggled and turned to face me and immediately blushed. I smirked.

Mikan POV:

When I pushed Miko into my bathroom I went under my covers, and soon after I felt myself being tickled so I couldn't help but giggle. I turned around and I could feel my cheeks burning up… I saw Miko half naked with his 6-pack. He smirked and pulled me towards him and placed his hands on my waist. He nuzzled his head on my neck, and I could feel a warm feeling on my neck. I didn't need to look to see Miko drinking my blood; I smirked and pulled him up into a lustful yet passionate kiss.

I felt my eyelids getting heavier so I placed my head onto Miko's chest and told him Goodnight he replied with a kiss on my forehead and soon I fell to sleep.

The next day was the day I was going to Gakuen Alice; I got up careful not to wake the snoozing Miko beside me. I had a shower brushed my fangs and got changed into some ripped jeans and a loose t-shirt that showed my left shoulder. I got my suitcase and made my way downstairs. I then saw a familiar figure…

REI-NII! I ran to him and he hugged me and said "So you're finally going to see where I work!" I nodded and as we walked out the house told him about Miko he smiled and opened the door to a black limo, I entered and we were soon on our way to Gakuen Alice. Rei-nii asked if I got his present and I nodded and thanked him with a hug for it.

We soon arrived and I was awe-struck at how big the school was, I went out the car and a feminine figure came I instantly put up my cold-façade and my highlights became purple. The wom-MAN came towards us and introduced himself 'was he gay he was wearing a tutu!'

"Hello I'm Narumi-sensei I'm your homeroom teacher and you must be… WOAH! The Mikan Sakura Azumi Yukihara" He then grabbed my luggage and me he started to run really fast and I waved goodbye to Rei-nii. We stopped in front of a room '3-B' he then said "Well, your uncle gave me your key to your room, your schedule and your rank!" I smiled and thanked him he then told me "Your room number is 6 since you are a special star and there aren't many special stars!"

I nodded again and he frowned "You're not very talkative!" I sighed and said "Hurry up and introduce me to your class!" He was shocked and suddenly said "Yo-Your highlights turned…" I sighed again "Red I know my eye colour doesn't change die to some personal issues!" He nodded and told me to wait for the signal. I turned back into my cold façade.

_In the class room…_

Natsume POV:

They gay sensei frolicked in and banged on the desk to get everyone's attention he then said "Mina we have a new student please be kind to her come in~" Then the door crept open and in came in a brunette with highlights… Wait highlights… MIKAN!

The _Mikan _look-alike stood at the front and introduced herself; I looked around and saw most of the boys with hearts in their eyes. "Watashi wa Yukihara Azumi Sakura Mikan, I am a special star!" I sighed it was Mikan. Then Naru-gay said "Questions.

"Are you single?" #1 random boy

"No, well… I think!"

"Why do you have highlights in your hair?" #2 random boy

"My eyes don't change colour when my emotion changes due to some personal problems so my hair does it"

"Do you have any siblings?" #1 random girl

"Yes, 2 are students here 1 is a teacher and 1 is coming tomorrow he is my twin!"

"AHHH!" the class said.

"Wait is it guy or girl?" I suddenly said and everyone looked at me, Mikan then recognised me and lit up I saw her highlights change from purple to yellow.

"_He_ is a guy" Then all the girls screamed "THAT MEANS NOT ONLY THE BOYS WILL HAVE A HOT TWIN!" I smirked they don't know what they were in for, I saw Mikan giggle she probably read my mind… Or saw Imai.

**AN: YEY~ Oh and here are the colour meanings**

**Red= Angry or normal eye colour (NEC)**

**Blue= Sad or NEC**

**Yellow= Happy or NEC**

**Green= Battle or NEC**

**Brown= Jealous or NEC**

**Purple= Façade or NEC**

**Pink= Lying or NEC**

**White/Silver= Possessed (mind control) or NEC **

**Black= _Insane or NEC (this ones hard to tell)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Twin: Meeting you**

CH: 3

Mikan POV:

I ran up to Hotaru to give her a big hug, and when I finally got up close she opened her arms **(AN: I know so OOC for Hotaru, but just wait….)** I gladly jumped into the them and heard some whispers by my classmates 'OMG she knows Hotaru' and 'I can't believe the ice-queen actually has a friend' That one got me irritated I hissed and showed my long fangs they squeaked and turned around. I looked at Hotaru with a big grin, she smiled and then said "I'm glad you're here… You still owe me money!" I fell to the floor she's still the same at least she doesn't have her… "Pay up or I'll hit you with my Baka canon version 0.7!" Spoke too soon.

I put my hand in my pockets and gave here all the money that was in there it was about… 10,000 yen; she smiled and put the infamous invention down. She then asked a question after I changed into my cold façade again "Why did you choose to come to Gakuen now?" I frowned and told her "I'll tell you later…" She stared at me with the you-better-or-I'll-blackmail-you look. Narumi then faked cough and said "Well reunions can happen later Mikan-chan your partner is Natsume-kun he's…"

I cut him off and said "The boy with crimson eyes at the back… And let me get things straight 1. Don't _ever_ call me Mikan_-chan_ 2. He's my partner _for _today 3. You'll see why and 4…" I face Natsume and smiled "Ohio Nat-kun!" He smiled at me and moved up a place. Everyone except 2 people was shocked. I was walking to my temporary seat until a strange permed-hair looking girl came up to me and asked "How do you know Natsume-sama you low-life?" I smirked and said "I was the lead singer in our former band BLOOD SUCK3R"

She scoffed and said "Excuse me former it's still having auditions…!" I walked passed her reading her mind '_How dare she talk to Natsume-sama like that… Who does she think she is'_ I smirked and bit her neck, she screamed in agony and once I was done she was on the floor "EURGH! Your blood isn't as good as my twins… Or Nat-kuns!" And I walked to my seat and sat near Nat I saw him smirk I went to his lips and kissed him, it was something we used to do Miko would kiss Hotaru. Everyone stared at my actions, but neither did Natsume or I care.

I saw Hotaru taking pictures so I decided to deepen the kiss by making Natsume bite my lip and make it bleed. Most of the boys nose-bled while the girls fainted, I stopped the kiss and thanked Natsume for the energy. Well some vampires are succubus and kiss someone for their life-force like me, Miko, Natsume and Hotaru. I giggled and class started the first lesson was Maths. I tall man walked in the said man had a frog on his shoulder; he wore glasses and held a… STICK. Man this teacher look so strict he probably took that stick out of his anus. I then heard chuckling I looked to my left and saw a sandy blond; I guessed he was a mind-reader. 'Hi I'm Kokoro Yome, call me koko' I smiled at Him and said well telepathically 'Hi _koko_ thanks for being friendly, but I don't just let _anyone_ inside my thoughts so I'll thank you with a punishment' I had a dark aura around me and he face the front all sweaty and nervous.

I relaxed and inwardly laughed at his action, I then heard Natsume chuckling, I then realised why "YOU! You must be the new student, but I won't let you off for not concentrating stand at the front… Yuk-Yu- Yukihara…" He then bowed and started to say "Gomene, GOMEN! I didn't know please don't tell the HSP!" I smiled at his quivering form and said "Stand up what is your name _sensei_?" He stood up hastily and said "Jinno-sensei, Yukihara-sama!" I smirked and said "It's fine Jin-Jin!" And I skipped back to my partner while everyone was sniggering excluding Hotaru and Nat-kun. I came back and Natsume smirked he took the all the space so I had to sit on his _lap_.

It was soon break so far my day was good I scared Jin-jin and in second period I got an A* in an English test that I had been given too many times before. I went to Natsume and asked him if auditions were today he grunted and I took that as a yes then I realised what about MIKO, I looked at Natsume and told him "Hey tomorrow can my brother audition?" Hotaru then popped out of no-where and answered my question "Yes, duh we don't want anyone to replace his great drumming skills" She said sarcastically but then became serious "Yes, Baka! The real audition is tomorrow this audition is for you" I sighed in relief and then we walked to an auditorium that I never knew was there.

There was no one to audition, the only one to audition was me I chose a dancing type of song by lady gaga and Hotaru and Natsume were sat in their judge's seat, I took the Mic and breathed in, then the music started.

I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright.

_[Chorus:]_  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out, inside out right.  
Control your poison babe  
"Roses have thorns," they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

_[Chorus]_

_[pause]_

And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty i can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.

_[Chorus]_

Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.

Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, Lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)

_[Chorus]_

I bowed and the clapped in chorus, they sighed and said "well this is a hard decision to make… YOU'RE IN!" I squealed and jumped they climbed on stage and I hugged them both and we all heard the bell ring, Natsume cursed saying we were going to be late but I wouldn't let that happen especially on my first day so I grabbed my 2 best friends and teleported us to the classroom. The two thanked me and we walked to our seats.

The next 2 lessons were boring the funny part was when we had to dissect a few frogs and everyone started going wild when the blood came spurting out. It was now lunch and I was so hungry without Miko I had to suck on Hotaru's blood since she was the only one around I knew Natsume had gone to flirt with some other girl vampire since he is a playboy.

Once I was done with Hotaru we walked to the canteen to get some food, as we walked in I saw many boys staring at me with hearts in their eyes I smirked and wanted to have some fun so I winked and blew them a kiss. Some nose-bled and some fainted, Hotaru filmed that and had yen signs in her eyes. We walked to a vacant table and set our stuff down I went to get my lunch first and ordered: rice soup, teriyaki, spicy tuna roll and a bowl of jelly. I walked back to the table and Hotaru immediately left to get her crab, I smiled and ate my food quite quickly, because I had to get to class early to discuss my mission that was going to be during that class.

As soon as Hotaru came back I had finished and I told her I had to talk to our sensei for our next lesson, she nodded and I left my plates grabbed my stuff and left the canteen. I walked up to the room and saw the sensei was already there he had brown hair and was tall. I knocked on the door and he answered "come in!" I walked in and he asked me "Who are you… Wait are you the new student Yu-Yukihara Mikan? Well I'm Misaki and what did you need?" I nodded and then told him about my mission I got from Rei-nii earlier, well telepathically. He said it was alright and I excused myself I still had 15 minutes to kill 'til the mission, Rei-nii didn't tell me what the mission was about so I was kind of nervous.

I decided to visit Tsubasa-nii and see his girlfriend he kept talking about in his emails, I walked up to the room 5-c and knocked and someone shouted "ENTER!" I walked in cautiously and saw my good for nothing brother on his desk dancing. I walked up to his desk and kicked his butt so would fall down, but thanks to Rei-nii his agility have increased and he landed perfectly on his feet. I cursed and he smirked "MIMI-CHAN!" I hugged him and he squeezed me. I saw so many boys with hearts in their eyes and Tsubasa-nii growled "She's mine!" And instantly the boys cursed and said 'Playboy that ticked me off.

Then I felt a tug on my arm it was her the girl my so called brother described and talked to me about. She looked at me and squealed "So you're Tsubaka's cute sister! I'm your Misaki-nee now" I smiled and laughed at her name for Tsubasa-nii all the boys heard Misaki and suddenly crowded me and said "Are you single?" and crap like that. Then I heard the door slam open and I could hear moans and groans and suddenly I'm left with Tsubasa-nii and Misaki-nee sniggering then Tsubasa-nii whispered in my ear "Look who came to get his big nee-chan!" I didn't get him 'til…

"NEE-CHAN!" I turned around and saw 10 year old Youichi running with his arms open towards me **(AN: I don't think Youichi Is actually that age I think he's 7, but oh well)** He landed in my arms and I gave him a big bear hug, then Tsubasa-nii joined with Misaki-nee. I looked at You-chans face and thanked him for the gift. Then Tsubasa grinned evilly "Ne Mimi did you like my gift for both of you!" And I blushed that's when Youichi screamed "Look what you did to nee-chan, nii-san you got her embarrassed you die now!" I smirked You-chan loved me, but he had a fiancée like me and Miko and Misaki and Tsubasa-nii. I don't know about Rei-nii, yet.

Youichi sent his ghosts after Tsubasa-nii, it was his power, and he looked at me and smiled "When is Miko-nii coming?" I replied and he frowned "He left you alone with no one to protect you… See that's why I should be the one to marry you!" I smiled he was the really cute let over-protective kind I was about to answer when "She does have someone to protect her me… Mikan your mission?" I looked at the stranger and it was Natsume, I then looked at my watch shoot he was right.

I hugged my brothers and Misaki-nee and ran out, I saw Re-I mean Persona waiting and I tied my hair up, rolled up my sleeves and put on a mask that _Persona_ gave me. I walked to him and he pulled me into a big embrace _that's odd_ then his fangs appeared I sighed so that's what you meant mission he grinned. I bent my neck and he plunged his fangs and he moaned, he was probably so tired of drinking dirty peoples blood. I smiled when he finished and he told me to have some rest, Miko was coming that day, so I sighed and walked back to my special star dorm.

I had a nice warm bath, brushed my fangs and changed into my pajamas, I lied down on my special star bed it was comfy, not like my old bed, but it was fine I couldn't wait for tomorrow Miko was finally coming.

**AN: hehehe I might have not explained the colours properly NEC means Normal Eye colour **

**I am really happy about this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Twin: Meeting you**

CH: 4

**_What happened at the Mansion when Mikan left…_**

Miko's POV:

I woke up to find Mikan had left already and I was by myself on the bed. I sat up and stretched my arms and legs, I got up and walked into Mikans toilet I looked at the mirror '_Mikan… I'm so thirsty… I need BLOOD'_ I punched the mirror and blood poured out I wrapped a towel around my hand and wiped the rest of the mess.

I walked out the room and saw the maids I couldn't control my hunger 'I need BLOOD NOW!' I leapt forwards to the maid and sank my fangs in she screamed, her blood tasted thick and sweet but not the blood Mikan had. And soon after 10 minutes my parents were there they sighed, they knew I couldn't last a day without Mikan so they gave me a pouch of Mikans emergency blood. I ripped open the pouch and drank all of it; it really had a satisfying taste that filled my hunger.

I walked back to my room acting like everything didn't happen, I got my clothes and changed into them. I walked out to smell pancakes 'Mikans Favourite food for breakfast' I used my vampire skills to run downstairs, but sadly it wasn't Mikan it was the maid I drank from earlier she fidgeted every time I looked at her. I scoffed and went close to her and blew in her ear. I caught the unconscious maid and laid her on a chair and took the almost-burnt pancake and put it on a plate. I started to eat until I heard the maid groan.

Then she saw me and froze "Uh…Uh… gomene for screaming Miko-sama!" I smirked and said "I don't need your sorry, what's your name?" She squirmed in her seat until I glared at her and she stopped "Um… Mitzune Haruka" I stared at her and went back to my breakfast. She started to move out of her seat I looked at her and said "Where are you going?" She looked at me and said "Eto… I have work Miko-sama" I nodded and she left. As soon as I finished my food I washed my plate and left to watch TBBT. I sat down and started to watch, but soon after 2 episodes I started to doze off.

**~~~Dream~~~**

_I was about 5 and was playing hide and seek with Nat, Hotaru and Mikan I was on and so I looked for the others I knew Mikans usual hiding place underneath the table, but it was Hotaru I looked at her confusingly and she smirked "Got you!" and she hit me with her baka canon. I helped her and we split up to look for Natsume and Mikan, I became tired and went to Hotaru and kissed her I felt really refreshed and carried on. I found Natsume on a sakura tree reading a manga so I scared him by climbing it and pushing him off the branch. _

_He was shocked but he landed on his feet, we are vampires so well yeah… then we heard a scream we ran to where we heard it and we saw Mikan unconscious on the floor and Hotaru beside her we ran to their side, Hotaru was crying she told me everything "M-Mikan was hurt by other v-vampires because of me! She's lost so much blood!" I looked at Mikan and put her lips onto my neck and she soon sunk her fangs in, but she was still In need of life force I looked at Nat and he understood. He started to kiss Mikan, I was kind of jealous, but I knew without Natsume she wouldn't survive even by drinking my blood._

_I picked her up and carried her to our house, Hotaru walking beside us and Natsume behind us. I placed her onto her bed and walked downstairs Hotaru and Natsume were on the floor I looked at them and hid behind a wall "Rei! STOP BEING STUBBORN YOU'LL JUST HURT YOUR FAMILY!" Rei-nii was fighting them then I saw Hotaru and Natsume being dragged away "Were taking these two to Gakuen Alice you will go or we will come back again to take Mikan and Miko!" Tsubasa-nii then came running in with Youichi "What happened we heard screa-" The man looked at my two brothers and smirked "Ahhh~ there you two are… Grab them!" Two other men grabbed Youichi and Tsubasa-nii "This is another warning come with us or else…" and they left with Tsubasa-nii, Youichi, Hotaru and Nat slamming the door._

_"Come out Miko!" I heard Rei-nii say I came out and he looked at me "Don't tell mother or father I'll tell them something else… And don't tell Mikan, I have to leave I'll tell her I became a teacher at Gakuen Alice" I nodded he started going upstairs and as he walked passed me he said "This world isn't a good word look after your sister" I nodded and then he continued "Even if you are twins she might choose someone else keep her close or she'll break the prophecy… Or someone else will make her!" He looked at me with a smirk and said "I will not always be your brother neither will Youichi or Tsubasa we will fight for her! But for now…" and with that he faded into the dark. _

**~~~End~~~**

I woke up from the dream no flashback; I can't lose Mikan to anyone, not my brothers and especially not Natsume. I stood up and walked up to my room and took my shirt off, I went to my set of dumbbells and started building up my biceps. I kept thinking of my brothers taking Mikan from me and I lost it and threw one of my dumbbells threw my window, shattering the glass. I was so scared I would lose Mikan; I know I need life force from Hotaru, but I know we will soon find the cure for this _disease_. I walked into my shower and washed off my sweat, soon after I dried myself and changed my clothes and went to bed. I didn't care if it was early or not I couldn't wait to be reunited with my childhood friends and especially my twin. I kept tossing and turning so I decided to drink some warm milk, it usually didn't work for me, but now I saw why Mikan would drink it when she was depressed it really relaxed you, soon my eyes became heavy and went to dreamland, dreaming of _my _Mikan.

_Present day…_

I woke up at 7:00am knowing that the day has finally come, the day were I could meet my childhood friends and twin again, even for a day I couldn't live without Mikan. I changed my clothes grabbed my luggage and raced downstairs to greet my parents and eat my yet again burnt pancakes. I looked at my parents and they were gloomy I broke the awkward silence by asking "What's wrong mother, father?" They looked at me mother had tears in her eyes while father had blood-shot eyes. My mum then started "Y-your leaving us l-like Y-Youichi, Tsubasa and… and Rei!" and then her head fell onto fathers shoulder I smiled stood up from my seat and walked to mother I hugged her and told her "We haven't left you we'll be back as soon as we know the danger is gone we want you to be safe… and that's not going to happen if were around you" She fell into my arms and cried and cried.

It was soon 7:54am and I couldn't wait for nii-san anymore so I grabbed my luggage and walked to the front door, and as soon as I grabbed the handle… Bang! Bang! I opened it to Rei-nii's evil smile he spoke "Sorry for being late Miko!" I forgave him and he walked passed me and said "Go into the limousine, while I say Hello to mother and father" I nodded and walked to the black limousine. I waited inside the limo for at least 20 minutes and Rei-nii came back, the car soon started and we were leaving.

The whole ride was silent although there were some coughs, sneezes and groans from time to time. We arrived and when we walked to the gate I saw a boy about my age, but shorter than me. He walked up to us and he had sandy blonde hair and glasses, he smiled and said "Konichiwa, Watashi wa Tobita Yuu… I'll be taking you to class since our home room teacher is busy, are you…" I looked at him coldly and he shivered Rei-nii chuckled and said "Yuu its fine this is Yukihara Miko, Mikans twin and my younger brother!" Yuu sighed and he then continued "Well Yukihara-san let's take you to class" I didn't respond and he just turned around and walked towards the buildings I followed and turned around to say goodbye to nii-san, but he was gone.

Yuu and I walked up to a room 3-B he stopped at the door and turned around and said "Well this is our class Mikan-chan is in this class… Our homeroom teacher will call you in so please wait here" He turned his back to me and then "OH! And you're a special star and your room will be with Mikan for this week since we haven't arranged your room yet" I nodded and he walked inside. I waited for 10 minutes and then I heard a 'Come in please!' and I walked in. As soon as I walked in I felt people crowding me and all I heard was 'KYAAAA!' until I blacked out.

**AN: Well I mixed up the colours green= Lust, silver=Battle and Multi-coloured= mixed feelings hehehehehehehehehehehe xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Twin: Meeting you**

CH: 5

Mikans POV:

**_BEEP! BEEP!_**

**_7:35_**

**_BEEP! BEEP!_**

I opened my eyes to my beeping alarm and clicked the stop button; I sat up and rubbed my eyes my head was spinning like mad, but I needed to see Miko so I just shrugged it off. I stretched; I got up from my bed and walked towards my toilet I brushed my fangs, got my towel and had a shower. Once I was done I covered myself in my towel and walked back into my bedroom I changed into my uniform and felt really woozy, so I sat down at my table to eat breakfast.

When I was finally done I grabbed my bag and went to class, everything was blurry so I shook my head and headed straight to class to avoid fan-boys, I had gotten fan-boys in one day and people were now giving me presents and stalking me… _weird _right? I saw Natsume at the sakura tree and waved hello, I didn't want him to know about my wooziness so I didn't tell him, we walked to class together as usual and once we arrived I saw Hotaru I was about to run to her, but I blacked out before I had the chance to say good morning.

Natsume's POV: 

I waited for Mikan (**AN: I find it OC for Natsume to call her that instead of her panty patterns, but I decided he'll call her that later on xD**) at the sakura tree where I usually waited for her, I then saw her waving at me, but she looked even paler than usual. I jumped down and we walked to class together. Mikan stumbled a bit more than usual so I knew that something was up. When we reached the class she brightened up when she saw Imai and her highlights were yellow (**AN: Refer to CH: 3) **I smiled a bit, but hid it from the vampire eye with my bangs. I saw her about to run to Imai but it looked like she fainted.

With my vampire instincts I caught her and looked at her face, she was skinnier and paler. I panicked and Imai came up to me "Lack of her twins blood; we have to take her to the infirmary!" I nodded and we left as quickly as we could I looked to my left and Imai wasn't there I saw her behind me she shouted "I HAVE TO STAY HERE AND EXPLAIN TO MIKO OR HE'LL GO BERSERK!" I carried on running and once we reached the infirmary I didn't knock but kick down the door. I placed Mikan down onto one of the spare beds and she moved about, I just hope Miko comes soon.

The nurse came in and saw me she gasped and grabbed a thermometer and placed it in Mikans mouth, she looked at me and then Mikan. She opened her mouth and spoke "She needs blood… Are you her… mate?" I shook my head she looked at Mikan "She's in bad condition she'll lose control in a couple of hours please find her mate or another source!" I nodded and faced Mikan 'I'm not letting you die on me… I won't break my promise to your brother' I stayed with Mikan hoping she wouldn't die… Because if she died I'd die mostly because of Miko.

Hotaru's POV:

I stayed in class worrying about the baka, I waited about 25 minutes and saw Yuu come back into the class followed by Narumi. I straightened up and then Narumi spoke "Well my dear students I have news for you… were having a new student he is the brother of Mikan… Oh where is Mikan?" I stood up and said "Well Mikan fainted so she's in the infirmary!" He widened his eyes and then nervously shouted "Come in please!" And then I saw a very familiar face… Miko! Then as I blinked girls crowded him, oh no! I got out my baka gun 9.0 walked up to the scene and shot them all to the ground. I saw Miko on the floor unconscious I sighed and kissed him on the lips, everyone gasped and Miko woke up.

He smiled and then spoke "Thanks Hota-chan" I gritted my teeth, but smiled inwardly "Don't call me that" And I walked back to my seat totally forgetting to tell Miko about Mikan. Then Narumi spoke "Well, please introduce yourself Miko-kun" He grimaced at the name and then started "Watashi wa Yukihara Miko, age 15 special star and twin brother of Mikan!" He looked around probably for Mikan and then covered his eyes… Oh gosh not…

He looked up and his eyes were red "WHERES MIKAN?" And he looked at Narumi and picked him up by the collar and said "IF YOU'RE LYING TO ME THAT MIKAN IS IN THIS CLASS I WILL DRAIN ALL OF YOUR DISGUSTING BLOOD!" I shivered stood up and walked up to Miko I took in a deep breath and said "Miko… Mikan's in the infirmary she needs you!" His eyes changed colour again and this time it was blue "I need to see her!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room "Miko let me lead!" I started to lead him to the infirmary and when we arrived he ran into the room… Weir wasn't there a door here before?

Miko and I saw Mikan on a bed unconscious and Natsume was sleeping in his chair, Miko ran to his sisters side "MIKAN!" that woke up the sleeping aho he looked at us and then spoke "Mikan will lose self-control if she doesn't get any of Miko's blood NOW!" Miko grabbed Mikans head and pushed her fangs into his neck. We then saw Mikan brightening up a bit and then we saw Mikan open her eyes and her hair changed back into her normal hair colour. We all relaxed seeing Mikan was better, Mikan and Miko hugged tightly and Miko's eyes and Mikan highlights changed to yellow. We then saw them smiling and laughing, we were confused and they grabbed us and pulled us into a big group hug.

We all laughed and Miko and Mikan spoke "We missed you guys" Mikan then gasped "I know let's give Miko an exclusive tour and skip class! We can hang out like the old times… And then Miko can audition!" We all laughed at her enthusiasm and agreed Miko looked at Mikan seriously and spoke to her "Are you okay now?" Mikan nodded and then he continued "I won't leave you again, I'm glad I'm with you again!" and he pulled her into a great big hug.

Mikan POV:

Miko's hug made me feel safe I started crying I missed him so much, I hugged him back and tears started flowing out. Miko wiped them and then I spoke "Let's go see Tsubasa-nii and Youichi!" He nodded and we all walked out.

We all walked to Tsubasa-nii's class and people whispered things like 'OMG Mikan and Natsume are together!' and 'OMG Hotaru has a boyfriend'… and 'those two look alike' we all sighed and when we finally arrived Miko opened the door, no knock, and scanned for Tsubasa we then saw a big gasp "MIKO, MIKAN!" and we saw a big blue blur rush towards us. Tsubasa squished us and started speaking "IM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS ARE HERE!" We smiled and then he let go of me and noogied Miko "You… little, what did you do to our Mi-chan I heard around the school she was being cold!" Miko grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back "Whatever old man!"

Tsubasa-nii pouted and then smiled "Well you guys should see You-chan he seems down in the dumps today" We said our goodbyes and walked to You-chans class. We than heard some rumbling behind us, I didn't want to turn around to face it, but we then heard "MIKAN-SAMA!" and "NATSUME!" and something I thought I would never hear from fan-girls "YOU HOT BOY NEAR THE ICE-QUEEN!" We sweat dropped, but then ran Hotaru left us on her duck mobile and it was just us three.

I then had an idea "WE HAVE TO SPLIT UP!" They nodded and I kept going straight while Miko right and Natsume left. I ran as fast as I could to avoid my fan-boys, but every sharp corner I took I couldn't lose them. I then saw a tree I jumped grabbed the branch and climbed up and swung to the next branch and the next until I reached the top. I looked down and saw that they didn't see me up the tree and waited 'til the coast was clear. But luck was not on my side and the branch snapped!

**AN: Well Mikan was not raped she was beaten up for trying to protect Hotaru that's why she lost lots of blood... Anyway thanks for reviewing reading and following hope you enjoyed this chapter! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating last week Dx.. Have fun reading!**

**My Twin: Meeting you**

CH: 6

Miko's POV:

I, Natsume and Mikan spilt up so I ran somewhere in the woods? I didn't know where to go, at least I was away from those fan-girls… I walked further into the woods and saw a waterfall it looked so peaceful and relaxing I decided to nap a bit I found a no=ice shaded place underneath a huge sakura tree.

Natsume POV:

I can't believe we had to split up as soon as all of us got together, damn do I hate fan-girls. I carried on walking and I reached Youichi's class I waited outside 'til his class was over. I then saw Hotaru she came up to me and asked "Where are the baka's?" I didn't reply so she pointed her infamous weapon the Baka canon and she asked again "Don't make me repeat myself Hyuuga!" I then sighed and said "I don't know we had to split up when you left us…" I waited for a reply, but got a… **BAKA!**

"What was that for IMAI!?" She smirked and then stoically said "Aho! Miko doesn't know where to go so he could end up anywhere!" I then realised the problem and then started to look for Miko and Mikan just in case she saw or caught up with him. I ran to where we split up and I saw a broken branch… Don't tell me Mikan climbed onto it and fell, but where's the body I used my vampire sense of smell to smell Mikan out, but only got cologne.

I ran to the part where Miko ran and smelt him out, he was in the Eastern woods. I walked into the woods and saw Miko sleeping near the falls. I shook him and told him about the situation we were in. He widened his eyes and they were red he immediately stood up and he dashed out of the woods not hesitating on which way to go. I guess he found out where Mikan was or was very hungry.

I tried to catch up with him, but lost him through the crowd. I saw him run off to our class, and as soon as I opened the door Miko was causing trouble with… MOCHU! I ran to the scene "MIKO WTF ARE YOU DOING? STOP!" I looked at his eyes they were red pure red. I looked at Mochu his eyes were bruised. I saw Miko speaking "WHERE IS SHE?" I looked at Mochu and he frowned "I-I don't know!?" I looked at Miko and he smirked "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HER JUST GIVE HER BACK!" I looked at Miko confusingly and then smelt something familiar… The cologne!

"Mochu stop it tell us where she is?!" He smirked and his eyes became Black he then started laughing and his voice changed dark and thick "HAHAHAHA! You haven't changed have you Miko?!" He laughed again and a spirit came out of Mochu's mouth "We meet again after 3 years…" I looked at Miko and he answered "Remember when Mikan was attacked when we played hide and seek" I then remembered the spirit smirked and then spoke "You remember very well don't you Miko… I'm having so much fun, but that fun will become serious when _she_ comes".

The spirit then showed us a vision Mikan was tied up in a cupboard. "Find her or she'll die without blood!" and the spirit faded away. I called Imai to come over and help us and while we waited I asked "Miko what actually happened to Mikan then?" He looked at me and his eyes became normal again "Well what Hotaru said was partially true… She was attacked by vampires, but if they attacked Mikan she'd obviously kill them, but she didn't so it had to be someone we were close to… And those people were actually controlled by spirits from the underworld… Our parents say the spirits only come out of the underworld to attack the prophesied twins only I can sense out spirits that's why when I arrived they left… Mikan has a different power to me, but it is quite similar"

Imai finally arrived and asked us why we needed her, Miko explained everything and we split up to find Mikan.

Miko's POV:

Hotaru looked at me and asked "Why can't you just smell her out?" I frowned and then told her "The spirits covered her scent everywhere so I can't smell her" She frowned "…Mikan" I shook her and then said "Hotaru don't fret we will find her now how many cupboards does this school have?" She sighed and looked at her laptop… which popped out of nowhere. She looked at me and said "Well there are 12" I looked at her and Natsume and then said "So we need to mark out where the cupboards are… Hurry up we don't have much time!"

Hotaru looked at me and frowned "Don't rush genius!" I heard Natsume scoff and then she carried on. I got the ones in the elementary building; Natsume got the middle school building and Hotaru the High school building. I ran off and looked in all 4 of my cupboards in the Elementary school building, but no Mikan was there. I sighed and walked around the school waiting for the others to call me if they found her.

5 minutes of waiting and I heard my phone ring it was Natsume, I answered and heard him panting "We –pant- found –pant- her!" I sighed and asked him to put her onto the phone "Miko she's unconscious again she needs blood get here NOW!" I heard Hotaru say. I ran as fast as I could to their spot I could finally smell Mikan. I then heard lots of footsteps shoot FANGIRLS.

I picked up my pace and ran to them I saw them on the floor with Mikan. I ran even faster and picked her up to my neck she sunk her fangs in and regained consciousness. We carried on our way to see Youichi on the way we didn't get chased by fan girls which we were glad about. As soon as we got there we saw Youichi playing with… Aoi-chan. We smiled they looked cute together, and then we heard them running to us. Aoi smiled and tackled me down.

I asked her "Did you miss your first crush kiddo?" and she blushed "Shut up!" she said and then Youichi came up to me "WHY'D YOU LEAVE MIKAN-NEESAN ALONE!" I smirked and then kissed Aoi on the lips she blushed and she changed into her 15 year old form. Natsume growled and I smirked "Aoi I can't believe the Gulliver's candy still hasn't faded away!" She giggled I saw Mikan smile and then kissed Youichi and then he blushed and he turned 15.

I heard him mouth 'YES' he picked Mikan up and then ran off "I'm gonna go marry Mikan-nee now see ya Nii-san!" I widened my eyes and chased after them "HEY YOU CANT DO THAT SHE'S MINE!" Aoi then followed and the others Aoi were shouting "Hey! Miko if she is gonna get married to You-kan … MARRY ME INSTEAD!"

**AN: Well Aoi is kinda hahahaha xD Again I'm sorry for not updating last week so my other stories are gonna be longer just for my readears and my reviewers.**

**THNX FOR REVEWING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey if you read Brothers Complex then you should know I might go hiatus or just continue posting at random days and not the normal schedule until school has a break 'cuz Im getting caught up with homework Dx... well enough about that on with the story DISCLAIMER!**

**My Twin: Meeting you**

CH: 7

Mikan's POV:

After that extremely long chase I felt sorry for the two so I decided to end this I again kissed Youichi on the lips and he changed back into his 10 year old form. I smirked and he frowned "NEE-CHAN THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I then realised I was on top of him so I stood up and helped Youichi up. He stood up and then started crying I looked at him and asked him "What's wrong You-chan?" He started crying more and hugged me "I hate being Younger than you and nii-san I want to grow up and m-marry you!" He fell into my arms and I hugged him tightly.

I then heard him snoring so I knew he fell asleep I picked him up and carried him up to his dorm. I didn't find his key so I put him into my room onto my bed and we slept together. It had now been a week since that _incident_ happened and I and Miko had now settled into Gakuen Alice and Miko was in the room next to me we had spare keys to each other's dorm if we felt like sleeping together. We got used to our fans chasing us and Hotaru blackmailing… again. And we became friends with Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Kitsu and Yuu even Sumire she wasn't so bad… at times. And the band actually allowed more than 2 people to join so basically I, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Kitsu, Koko and even Sumire were all part of BLOOD SUCK3RS. The only person who hasn't auditioned was Miko he was getting to caught up with homework and the spirits words.

I went to my closet to change into my normal clothes because I needed to get something for Miko's and my birthday although It was still a week away we had a tradition which ever sibling, this includes Tsubasa-nii, Youichi and Rei-nii, gets the worst present for the Birthday girl/boy has to be their slave for a week.

I started walking up to the bus stop 'til I heard "Ohayo Sakura-san!" I turned around to see a panting Ruka and NATSUME, I had gained so many friends since I got here I had also gotten to know Ruka he was also now a part of our group along with the others. I smiled at them and asked them why they were here "Well Natsume told all of us it was your birthday next week and he asked m- oof!" I looked at Natsume he hit Ruka in the belly I giggle boys and their pride. I told Ruka-kun that they could join me, and then he sweat dropped "Eto… The others heard about it so they wanted to-" And then I heard what I think was a herd of buffalo's "MIKAN-CHAN!" I looked to see Koko, Kitsu, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Hotaru running here. I smiled and I thanked them for coming with me.

I told them our tradition and the girls agreed to help me pick something out. The bus had finally arrived and we all clambered inside. We had a really weird conversation about blood and then I felt faint, I kissed Natsume and they didn't really care because they knew about our condition and people kept thinking we were a couple. I stopped and thanked Natsume, the bus finally reached the central centre and we all came off. We all decided to stay as a group since I didn't really know this place as well as the school we went to the gift store and we bumped into Youichi he smiled and then said "Nee-san are you here to buy a gift too!" I nodded and decided to look around, but there was nothing there that Miko wanted so we said our goodbyes to Youichi and we went to the next store.

The next store happened to be a manga store, Miko liked manga, but he'd just give it to Natsume when he was done with it so there was no point being here then Natsume said "This is my stop I'll catch up with you at the food station okay?" We nodded and walked to the perfume, makeup shop I obviously knew Miko wasn't gay so we walked passed it "HEY MIKAN I'LL BE HERE OKAY?" Shouted Nonoko I nodded and we walked on to a utensils store, I figured since Miko can't cook he wouldn't be needing this so I walked passed it and Anna stopped and said "Well I guess this is my stop see you then!" I giggled and then we stopped a game store I knew my brother played games so we went inside.

I looked at the games and a lot were very gory I looked at these 2 games Modern warfare and Gears of War I looked at koko and Kitsu and asked for their opinion, but they started arguing on which one was best. So I just bought both and left with Ruka, Hotaru and Yuu. I then thought Miko doesn't have an Xbox so we went to a gadget store, and I bought one. When we were outside the store I looked to see Hotaru wasn't there so I guessed she was looking for something and we walked on to a pet store. Miko wasn't too fond of animals so I carried on walking, but Ruka-kun spoke and said "I just can't control myself gomene Mikan-chan Ill stop here!" I smiled and walked to the Food station with Yuu.

On the way I saw Tsubasa-nii he was in the Post office posting a letter I think… I walked up to him and hugged him he chuckled and then said "Getting a gift for Miko are you?" I nodded and he smirked "Well I won't lose I got the best gifts for you two hehehe!" I shivered and walked back to Yuu. I and Yuu arrived at the food station and got a big table, Yuu started fidgeting so I asked "What's wrong Yuu?" He looked at me and blushed and said "Well I haven't gotten either you or Miko-kun a gift and this is the only time I could go here so…" I smiled and then said "Go on ahead I'll guard the table hehehe!" He smiled and thanked me then left.

I waited at the table and sighed I then looked to my right and saw Rei-nii he was smirking I asked him why he was here and he said "Well I got a gift for you and Miko and I won't be the slave like Tsubasa last time!" I looked at him confusingly he frowned and continued "Oh yeah you two weren't here for Youichi' Birthday… But we still continued the 'Tradition' and Tsubasa got what Youichi called 'The stupidest in the world' it was so funny Youichi really gave Tsubasa a hard time" I was then really curious on what the present was so I asked "What was the gift?" Rei-nii smirked and came close to me and whispered in my ear "Aoi in a bikini" my mouth fell and I felt like killing Tsubasa, but I knew that was his idea of a joke so I let him off.

Rei-nii then left and the others came back I smiled at them and asked "So what do you want to order?" and we all decided what we wanted.

Miko's POV:

I woke up and sat up a week 'til Mikan's and my birthday huh? I stood up and changed into my clothes 'You remember very well don't you Miko… I'm having so much fun, but that fun will become serious when _she_ comes' I fell to the floor "AHHHHHH" 'that fun will become serious when _she_ comes' I kept thinking of it I knew something bad was going to happen to us I could feel it.

**AN: Did you enjoy this chapter HOPE YOU DID RXR**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Happy day's I finally UPDATED YEY!**

**My Twin: Meeting you**

CH: 8

Miko's POV:

I stood up and dressed up, so I could buy a gift for Mikan. I grabbed my phone and called Nat "Nat are you at town central?" He replied with an HN and I told him "I'm coming to buy Mikan a gift, but you can't tell her!" He replied with the same response and I ended the call. I dressed up and made my way to town. As the bus came I heard my fan-girls coming I panicked and told the driver to drive, he quickly responded and I was on my way to the town centre.

I finally arrived and saw Natsume and RUKA there, I looked at them and Ruka sighed "Natsume doesn't know what t- oof!" I saw Natsume hit Ruka, what was that all about? I shrugged and then we walked off to girl stores, I saw Nonoko in the perfume store and she said "You can't buy her perfume 'cuz I'm buying her that!" and she paid for her perfume and ran out the store "DONTFORGET FOOD STATION NATSUME AND RUKA!" the two nodded and we moved onto the clothes store.

But Natsume didn't want to be seen in the store, him and his stupid pride. We carried on walking and we saw a Howalon store, but we saw Yuu already there I sighed. And carried on walking and I saw a photo store I decided not to go in there, but Ruka pulled me back and asked "Do you have a photo of you and Mikan together?" I nodded and he said "Is it with you right now?" I nodded again, but hesitantly I didn't know what he was up to. He then pulled me and Natsume into the store and asked for the picture.

I gave it to him and he handed it to the clerk, I looked at him puzzlingly and he sighed and said "It's a sentimental gift a picture of you and her" I thanked him and told him it was a great idea and the clerk gave me the photo. I asked him to wrap it and he did, I sighed and we walked back outside. The two told me they had to meet Mikan at the food station I waved goodbye and walked back to my dorm. I felt really tired even if it was just like an hour since I woke up. I walked to my dorms and as I got there I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and felt something wrapped around my waist I saw Mikan there I smiled and bit onto her neck and she woke up, "You're awake!" I smiled and she smiled "You know you fell asleep for a week right?" I widened my eyes she giggled and dragged me to her room…

"SURPRISE!"

I looked at everyone and then Mikan "I had a feeling you'd wake up today" I smiled and hugged her. Everyone smiled and then we ate our food, and soon it was time to open the presents. First was You-chan "Here nii-san, nee-chan!" We took our gifts and carefully opened them Mikan got a jewelled choker and I got a chain for my trousers. I smiled it wasn't bad for a 10 year old. I ruffled his hair and he just growled. Then it was Tsubasa he handed a letter to me and Mikan we opened it and it was a letter from mom and dad, "I know we aren't allowed to contact people outside the academy but I was allowed just this once!" Mikan smiled and hugged him; at least it wasn't something perverted, even if I did like it.

Rei-nii came and he handed us an envelope we tore it open and saw 11 VIP concert tickets to… LINKIN PARK, he smiled and said "You can take your friends with you" we thanked him and then it was Yuu's turn. He handed me 30 sheets of paper I looked at him and he said "They are excuses for you to skip class that have no loop holes for teachers to find it took me hours to make them" I thanked him and he gave Mikan a card and she screamed "AN UNLIMITED HOWALON CARD THANKS INCHOU!" she hugged him and she sat back down.

Next was Nonoko and Anna, Nonoko gave me a coupon for her potions, so when I need a love potion, and gave Mikan perfume she bought from the store a week ago. Anna baked me and Mikan an Oreo cake, which Mikan ate most of. It was then the twins turn and they gave me and Mikan a custom made Xbox controller each, which really made no sense since we didn't have an Xbox. I shrugged it off and then it was Permy's turn she gave Mikan a really expensive dress and gave me an expensive looking watch.

Then it was Ruka's turn he gave Mikan a white bunny plushie and I a matching black one, he blushed as Mikan thanked him. And Hotaru came up she gave Mikan a mini Baka canon key chain "Click that mini red button and it'll grow to its full size and use it when needed!" She then gave me a bracelet "This is if you think of any girl apart from Mikan" I chuckled and said "like that will happen!" I hugged Mikan and she blushed.

Natsume came up to us and he gave Mikan a ring and he gave me a matching one "They basically change colour when the person wearing the other ring is thinking about them" I smiled and thanked him and he smirked. I looked at Mikan and she smiled "Well it's my turn!" She gave me a box and I opened it I saw two game CD's and an Xbox 360 I smiled and figured Kitsu and Koko thought of this. I smiled and gave her my gift, her eyes widened and squealed she hugged me tightly and put the photo frame beside her bed. We all smiled and looked at the time.

10:34

We smirked and then said "SLEEP OVER!" we all laughed and then we all got into a circle to play truth or dare, the first to start was Hotaru she smirked evilly and said "I brought my lying detector so you can't lie!" and then she faced Mikan and asked "Have you to done it yet?" Mikan blushed and said "YOU DIDN'T KNOW I WAS GONNA SAY TRUTH!" Hotaru smirked and aimed her baka canon to her face and said "You don't have a choice!" Mikan sighed and opened her mouth….

**AN: I'm happy I did this finally!**


	9. Chapter 9

CH: 9

Mikan's POV:

I sighed 'Hotaru always with these weird questions' I then spoke and said "…No I haven't" and everyone frowned and said "Aw that's no fun!" I giggled they did have weird taste on what fun is…

I looked around and faced Natsume "Truth or dare!" He sighed and then said "truth" I smirked "Who is your chosen partner?" I giggled and everyone's eyes widened and Natsume sighed and went closer to me with those hot crims- wait HOT?! I backed away and he smirked "None of you will ever know not even the girl who WILL be my partner" I sighed so much for that plan. Miko looked really depressed once I asked that question, but I thought he just was sleepy.

Natsume looked at Hotaru and smirked "Do you have feelings for Ruka?" I widened my eyes my best friend with RUKA-PYON! She blushed a bit, but I guess I only saw that. She started to speak but stuttered at first "Um… N-no"…

BEEP

Her lying detector beeped I smiled "OMG HOTARU YOU DO!" Ruka blushed and moved closer to Hotaru. Hotaru blushed even more and we all giggled in the corner, but all we gained was a glare from Hotaru. We carried on with the game and Hotaru faced Ruka "So Nogi truth or dare?" Ruka-pyon blushed and said "D-dare!" Everyone hooted "THE FIRST DARE" Ruka-pyon blushed harder and Natsume patted him on the back and said "Hell is on your way…" I sweat dropped and listened to the dare.

Hotaru smirked "I dare you to go out with me…" Ruka blushed nodded and pulled her into a kiss "AWWWW!" Was all us girls could say, but as for the boys "You got the beast now tame her!" Hotaru shot them with the baka canon and Ruka chuckled. I screamed my head off "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! HOTARU AND RUKA-PYON KYAAAAA!" I fainted but soon woke up again. Hotaru smiled and then became cold again "Nogi's turn…" Ruka smiled and faced Nonoko "Truth or dare" She smiled and shouted "TRUTH!" Ruka smirked, Wait Ruka-pyon smirking? "Will you and Kitsu go out?" Nonoko turned red like a tomato and face Kitsu, who fainted. She nodded and people screamed, Kitsu woke up and kissed Nonoko I couldn't stop smiling and it was Nonoko's turn.

She faced Yuu and said "Truth or dare" Yuu blushed and said "D-dare!" Nonoko smiled "I dare you to kiss Anna-chan!" Anna's eyes widened and Yuu blushed he scooted over to Anna and put one hand on her cheek and kissed her. Nonoko couldn't take it and fainted onto Kitsu, "People are getting together yey! Who's with me?" Sumire asked Yuu winked at Koko and asked Sumire "Truth or Dare" She had to think for a while and answered "Truth!" Yuu smiled and said "Do you know Koko likes you?" Sumire shook her head and then realised what he had said and blushed madly.

Koko blushed madly too and he crawled to Sumire and kissed her, at first Sumire's eyes were wide but she kissed back and closed her eyes. After a couple more dares, Youichi, Tsubasa and Persona left and everyone got into pairs with whom to sleep with and fell asleep, except Natsume…

Natsume's POV:

No one will know my partner is Mikan no one… Especially Mikan and Miko!

_Next morning…_

I woke up and smelt bacon I walked to the kitchen and saw Mikan cooking I smirked "What you doing up all by yourself polka?" I saw that she jumped and then she smiled "You're up! Everyone's still asleep so I thought I could whip up some breakfast!" I smirked again "You sure you aren't gonna poison us like last time?" She pouted "Natsume… Meanie just try it please!" I sighed and walked to her and tried the bacon, my eyes widened it was actually good for once! I patted her head and she smiled I smiled and walked back to the sofa.

She definitely changed from her naïve self…

**~Flashback~**

_We were helping auntie Yuka bake cup cakes; we basically did the decorating, but Mikan being Mikan accidentally added vinegar to the mix thinking it was water. Aunt Yuka placed the cakes into the oven and once they were done we decorated the cakes mine was the best it was a monster! Anyways, we all ate our cakes and immediately spat them out. We all looked at Mikan and she cried "Why do you always thinks it's me?!" Aunt Yuka looked at the ingredients and frowned "Who added this" She put up a bottle and Mikan out her arm up and Aunt Yuka face palmed "Mikan this is vinegar not water" Mikan frowned and apologised and we had to make a new batch._

**~End~**

That's why we never let Mikan near the vinegar nor the cakes ever again not ever! At around 9:30 everyone had woken up and had breakfast. We all wanted to go to the beach, but we didn't know how to get there without a vehicle, then suddenly everyone realised we had an inventor in the room. She smirked and said "Well it'll be 20'000 rabbits" Everyone sweat dropped her and her money she doesn't stop even for her friends. We all pitched in for the 20'000 rabbits and Hotaru blew a whistle and we heard a revving outside.

We all ran to the window and saw a mini bus parked outside, we sighed and ran to our own dorms to pack. I packed really quickly and went down to have a good luck at the mini-bus, but I wasn't the only one there Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka were already there. I walked to them and asked "You packed fast? Hotaru smirked and said "No you just pack slow" I grimaced and Mikan sweat dropped "You two calm down you're cousins-" Hotaru cringed and said "I'd rather die than be his cousin!" I smirked "That can be arranged!" Mikans eyes widened and covered Hotaru "Don't fight you two!" Hotaru sighed, I ignored her and went to my seat, hope this trip will be good.

We waited for a couple minutes and the gang came in Yuu, Anna, Koko, Sumire, Nonook, Kitsu and Miko. Once everyone was in Mikan shouted "Onwards to the beach!".

**AN: I feel bad for not updating in a long while... .**


End file.
